Total Drama Misfits
by SneakyShadows
Summary: Years after Shawn was crowned the winner of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the ratings for Total Drama have never been higher. The public demand for newer seasons were in full motion, and because of this, the producers decided to create a seventh season.


The scene opens with the concentrated view on a dilapidated high school campus, a faded red brick wall surrounds the campus keeping the area secluded. A luxurious matte black limousine appears on site, and a single red high heel emerges from it. A blonde haired woman wearing a completely red dress with red high heels emerges from the limo, removing her shades which previously covered her eyes. She gazes at the run-down building in front of her and smiles devilishly.

The following day, a traditional yellow school bus pulls up on the site of the dilapidated high school campus. The bus stops and someone steps off of it.

"…This place looks like crap." The black woman states as she looks at the campus in horror.

"Watch your tongue. Just because this school looks a bit rundown doesn't mean that the inside has any similarity." A boy with a black afro informs the girl.

"Ugh shut it [[Arion]], I heard enough of your statistical nonsense on the bus ride here. I don't need to hear it now." The girl hisses.

"I'm so sorry you can't understand my dialect [[Acacia]], I will try and 'dumb it down' for you- Don't judge a book by its cover."

Two girls walk off the bus next. They appear to be arguing.

"Ugh you're so dumb, why can't you get around the fact that Zack Afron is a horrible actor and just an abomination to society?" A girl with dirty blonde hair responds.

"And why can't you understand that just because I like Margret Thatcher doesn't mean I'm conservative." The other girl replies sharply, lifting her arms in the air.

"[[Emmalyn]], [[Misha]], solve your dispute by-"

"Shut up [[Winter]]!" The girls hiss in unison.

(CONF: "Shrug. I wish people would listen to me more, but its early days I guess. I just hope that when I get placed on a team they will actually listen to my advice. I'd hate to be the irrelevant ignored teammate." -Winter)

(CONF: "I guess you could categorise me as the person who likes to take charge of their team. I mean, you can't blame me for trying to take order and actually benefit everyone right? I hope everyone else sees it in the same light as I do." -Misha)

Following, a girl comes running off the bus screaming excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm on Total Drama! How amazing!" She says ecstatically, before running around the campus continuing to scream in glee.

"Haha, calm down [[Maisie]]. We all know you love Total Drama but I wouldn't get your hopes up for anything spectacular to happen. I mean, we do have this crap shack behind us." Emmalyn replies with an innocent giggle.

A gothic themed boy walks off the bus next and sighs, "Is this really where we are staying? How depressing."

"You'd know everything there is to being depressed, [[Thorn]]." A nerdy looking boy replies.

"Sorry we all don't adore Pac-Man as much as you do [[Riccardo]]." Thorn replies with a deep tone. Riccardo rolls his eyes and walks away from him.

Suddenly a scream is heard from inside the bus. The students all peer inside and see a boy covering in the corner.

"Kill it! I hate spiders!" He shouts cowardly. He continues to cower in the corner while a girl walks up to him and picks up the spider in his hands.

"How can you not love spiders? Nature is an amazing thing." The girl states, hugging the animal in her arms.

"I just can't deal with spiders, snakes, bugs and anything that can hurt me. If I find anything else I'll come to you first [[Kayleigh]], but thanks." The boy replies. Kayleigh grabs his hand and pulls him up from the floor, holding the spider in the other hand.

"Don't sweat it [[Dion]]." Kayleigh replies, then the pair exit the bus and look at the campus in shock.

"You mean we're staying here!?" Dion states in horror.

Meanwhile, a girl dressed in a black cape walks off the bus next.

She gazes at the campus and looks surprised. "I…I…love this. This place should be a great location for me to work on some more of my potions and spells!"

"You do know your 'witchcraft' is completely false right [[Raign]]?" A boy attempts to explain, but Raign pays no attention to him.

"You reasoning with her it pointless [[Horatio]], she's got her mind set on being a witch for some reason." Arion expresses.

Meanwhile,

"Hey [[Victory]], do you have any muscles?" A girl asks him.

"[[Paola]], what do you think?" He replies rhetorically. He tenses his muscles and she feels his bicep.

She smiles, "I guess you proved me. But you're an athlete right?"

"Well I hope I can be a professional athlete one day, I mean look at me, It'll happen sooner rather than later." Victory replies.

(CONF: "Boys…One small compliment and it goes straight to their head. Get ready America, You'll be seeing a lot of me on your screens this season." –Paola)

Raign looks puzzled, "Hey Thorn, could you help me find my spell book, I'm sure I brought it with me."

Thorn shrugs, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll make you an antidepressant potion. It'll lift that feeling of depression and cleanse your soul." She replies, dangling the potion in front of him like a bone to a dog.

"Hmpf, I'll help you." He replies and she smiles.

A boy whispers to another, "Showmances…don't they make you want to puke?"

"Oh yeah. It's a pointless mechanism to ensure you being the first boot for suspected alliance." The other boy replies.

The boy smiles, "You're smarter than I give you credit for [[Rio]]."

"Cheers [[London]]. Anyway, I'd best leave my mark on the walls if you know what I mean." Rio winks and London looks confused. Rio leaves and he begins to spray paint on the walls surrounding the campus.

"How classy…" London replies.

A girl rushes off of the bus when she hears the cry for help, "SUPER[[Nova|NOVA]] IS HERE!" She screams. She begins to sing a miniature intro for herself.

_Supernova, Supernova!_

_Stopping crime until she keels over!_

_Supernova, Supernova!_

_Independent female superhero, no Casanova!_

"…I'd hate to rain on your parade, but that was awful." A girl reacts.

Nova runs over to Rio who is tagging the brick wall to the right side of the school. She kicks him in the face, and a cartoonish 'POW!' flickers on the screen. "Take that, villain!"

"[[Jacqueline]] is just jealous of your talent Nova, ignore her." A girl replies whilst hugging Nova trying to be comforting.

"She doesn't understand what I have to go through everyday [[Bernadette]], no normal person could I suppose!" She replies with a cheery tune.

"Whatever." Jacqueline replies and walks away from the pair.

(CONF: "Yeah um, I don't waste my time with pathetic losers such as these. I am an elite member of society, the rest of these people aren't worth my time. –Jacqueline)

Rio turns around and a girl is standing above him with the paint can in her hand.

"Hey dude, what do you think you are doing with that." Rio replies, snatching the can from her hand.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She panics and runs away in the opposite direction.

An awkward silence follows, "What was her problem?" Bernadette replies.

"Who knows, that [[Cian]] chick is very weird, even weirder than the witch and the superhero." Arion states whilst walking over to the little group.

"Oh hey Arion." Bernadette replies.

Another boy with blonde hair walks off the bus, "Everyone, an [[Allistar|All-Star]] has arrived! Come bask in my glory."

A girl snickers, "What did you put in your pipe and smoke?"

"You're just jealous you don't have a fabulous body like mine [[Roman]]. Also are you a dude or a chick."

"You stupid stupid (clean version)." Roman responds before flipping his weave and walking away.

(CONF: "Some people just don't understand what they are witnessing when they see it. They're so lucky! They get to see this fine butt whenever I walk past them!" –Allistar)

(CONF: "Gag." –Roman)

"I know how to pick up your spirits Thorn!" A boy explains.

"What trick do you want to show me now [[Byron]]?" He states with a sigh.

Byron grabs three batons and begins to juggle them in attempt to cheer up Thorn.

"Seen it." Thorn replies in a monotone voice and walks away from Byron.

"What was it like being on reality TV before [[Charlotte]]?" A girl asks admiring her appearance.

"Oh it was just class [[Honora]], I'm quite glad I got a shot at this too." Charlotte replies excitedly.

(CONF: "So it seems that people know about my track record on these sorts of shows, I hope it doesn't

"I'm sensing something…" A girl states and pauses. The girl gasps and looks worried.

(CONF: "I'm sensing something very very negative about Charlotte, her aura is wine red! I hope she changes her decision at a later stage, otherwise it could end disastrous!" –Fallen being concerned for Charlotte's safety.)

"What's wrong Fallen?" Honora asks concerned.

She hesitates, "Oh. Nothing! I hope that we all become great friends!" She smiles half-heartedly.

"Me too! You all seem like class acts!" Charlotte replies and smiles.

(CONF: "Is it just me or did Fallen seem a little odd more than usual?" –Charlotte)

Meanwhile with Rio.

"Hey dude, I see you like to do tagging and sh*t. Mind if I join in?" A guy asks.

"Whatever [[Euan]], I'm working on something new so don't bother me okay?" Euan nods.

"You know you guys will get in bother for this…" Bernadette replies in a compassionate tone. The dudes ignore her and she leaves them be.

(CONF: "I'm always open to giving people advice, that's my purpose, but when people are just plain ignoring me that's when I lose my rag, so I just had to get out of that situation as soon as possible. –Bernadette)

"Does anyone want to help me find Cian? I think she has run off." Arion states, looking for help.

"I guess I will." [[North]] states.

(CONF: Don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of person that would just go around helping anyone and everyone, but meeting different people could help my social game if nothing else." –North)

"Okay where should we look first?" Arion asks.

Suddenly, a matte black limousine pulls up on campus. The teens all gather in the middle of the campus next to a broken fountain in anticipation to see what the drama is all about. The same red heel from the previous day sticks out of the limo and the red dressed woman walks out. She removes her shades and tosses them to the ground to the right of her in a dramatic reveal.

"…BLAINELEY?" The teens state in unison and shock.

She smiles, "Bla-Bla-Blainerific." She announces and the teens remain in silence due to the shock.

"And that's it for Part One! Join us after the break for the second part of today's dramatic one hour special on Total, Drama, Misfits!" Blaineley announces and the screen fades to black to divert to the commercials.


End file.
